User blog:LoganWoerner/2013 - March Update
Hello, it is I, LoganWoerner (formerly BionicleKid), here to post yet another monthly update. I have botched the idea of a quarterly update. I have to much on my mind to keep it in for three whole months. I'm here to tell you that I am rewriting and renaming Niha: Artificial Toa, starting an Origins series, and creating a good ol' fight to the death on a yet-to-be-announced date. I am also planning on creating a YouTube channel . Name Change In an earlier blog post, I stated that I would go by the name of LoganWoerner. It is in fact my real name. I chose to do this because I am planning to have a writing carreer, and only my real name will do in that big, scary place we call reality. Do you like my new name? Yes! It's awesome that you used your real name! NO! I wish you still had your old name! MOCs I have no MOCs yet again, due to the fact that I need to sort my LEGO parts in order to build effectively. I would also like to present my MOCs in a professional manner (with a clean background). I want a black backdrop and decent lighting, so I will have to invest in those soon. Do you want MOCs or stories sooner? MOCs Stories Stories This section takes up the bulk of the post, because there's a lot of things to talk about. I've got three story series planned right now, but let's start with the current one. ''Niha'' Yes, Niha: Artificial Toa is being renamed. It's also being rewritten and changed a bit. Niha is no longer an automaton and is a Toa of Water. The basic idea is the same, following Niha as she goes around completing missions for the Order of Mata Nu, but I wanted her to be more relatable as a person. The series will be divided into many short stories, and will consist of four to six chapters each. I hope you don't mind, and sorry to any fans of The Nameless Toa Are you okay with the rewrite? Yes No ''Origins'' The title is self-explanatory, but for the sake of explanation, let me explain it to you. This series will cover the origin stories of many key characters in my storyline. The currently planned stories are listed below. *''The Survivor'' - A gritty story about Kemlar's transformation into a Toa, this story was deeply inspired by the origin story of Lara Croft in the Tomb Raider 2013 reboot. *''The Protector'' - Challix's first time doing anything important as a Toa. This is a classic Matoran-becomes-a-Toa story. *''The Oppressor'' - Veneferous' first assignment after the Great Cataclysm. Something kind of like Serrakaan1407's Dark Origins. *''The Runner'' - Niha's origin story. Explains why she was accepted by the Order of Mata Nui even though she was of the Matoran Species. All of these will be full-length stories, and hopefully they will be novel-length. Do you want me to update Niha more often, or Origins more often? Niha Origins ''Trophies'' A fight-to-the-death story. I have no idea when I will write it, but I'm just letting you know that I will. YouTube I do not have a YouTube account, but I hope to get one soon. Any series I put up on YouTube will not be of any storyline significance here. Expect some animation tests soon. Closing I hope you enjoyed this post, and I wish you all the best of luck on any of your endeavors here on CBW. Ciao! Category:Blog posts